Minecraft Story Mode: A Different Story
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it.
1. It's Tough Being a Princess

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"You're going again?!" Jessie complained to her mother. They were in throne room once again. Isa, Founder of Sky City and Jessie's mother, was going back into the base of the island in the sky. Jessie hated when she did. She almost always came back nearly dead. Jessie loved her mother very much but hated how she ran the city.

"If I'm not back in two hours, send Reginald for me." Isa told her kissing her daughter's forehead before flipping the lever and decending down the railroad.

"Wait!" Jessie tried to go through but the doors closed on her. She frowned seeing, once again, her mother go down. She sighed and rested her back against the iron door and sat down. She knew it was useless to try to break them down or to convince her mother out of it.

"She went down there again?" She heard a voice.

"Yeah." She looked up seeing Reginald.

"Your mother tries her best you know?" Reginald sat beside her. "Your mother loves you very much she just needs to take care of her city as well."

"I know" Jessie sighed standing up and walked over to the throne. Reginald stood as well. "I just don't understand why everyone cannot build."

"We have limited resources."

"Limited? Sure if you say the 'Eversource' only gives limited material. We get any materials we want, Reginald!" Almost immediately another Guard came in telling something to Reginald. "What's is it?" She asked curiously.

"There's a group of people who request to see your mother, princess." Reginald told her.

 **A few moments later...**

"Is that so?" Isa raised a brow. Jessie pondered about these people, who she's never seen before in her life. They were Aiden, the leader of their group, Maya and Gil. They called themselves "The Blaze Rods". They claimed to know of a group called "The New Order of the Stone", whom apperantly were after the Eversource. They gave a convincing story, but she had her doubts.

"Your highness." Another Guard came in. "There's been a crime committed outside the city."

"Did someone drop something again?" Jessie asked unamused.

"Jessica!" Isa scowled.

"It's not a crime if they did." Jessie crossed her arms.

"That's them Miss Founder. I'm sure they are." The brunette boy told her.

"Jessica go to your room. I have important matters to attend to." Isa walked off with a few guards and The Blaze Rods. Jessie, though not being very obedient of her mother's comands, opened a secret passage way that led her to the surface of the palace. She looked outside seeing many citizens. She didn't pay much attention to what her mother was saying. She looked beyond the wall that kept them from falling. She always wondered what was behind that wall. She loved to look at it. Always wondering if there was more than just the void. There was something different now though.

"Outsiders built a bridge into our fair city." Fair? This city is anything but fair.

"That's them!" Aiden shouted not long after. Jessie turned towards where three figures made a run for it.

"Jesse, run!" A blonde boy yelled before being tackled into the ground by some of the guards. Her eyes widen seeing that Milo had taken two of the new arrivals. One was a male. He had brown hair and wore green armor. The other was a female. She had red hair, as far as she could tell, and wore blue armor with a crown like helmet.

She had a feeling Milo had a plan. She just wasn't sure what it was. She quickly climbed down seeing a blonde boy and an older man being pulled into the throne room. She quickly closed her passage way before anyone cold see it.

"Jessica." She heard her mother call. She quickly went over before standing beside her. She finally had a good look of the two arrivals or "criminals". The blonde boy wore a yellow armor with goggles resting on his head. He clearly had blue eyes. He seemed a bit nervous. The other had pale skin and wore a green robe. He had long black hair and a long beard too.

"And who might you be?" Isa asked.

"I'm Lukas and this is Ivor." He gestured to himself and the man beside him.

"Hmmm." Isa looked at them suspiciously.

"Look I know you may not trust me." Lukas walked a bit closer. "But you cannoto listen to what they say Miss Founder."

"Aiden, has told me about your little group." Isa scowled. "Now I suggest you tell me where the rest of the group has gone. Make things easier for the both of us."

"Look, ma'am, I would, but I do not know where they were headed." He lied. "Honest." Jessie raised a brow at them. Isa didn't look convinced.

"Reginald take them into the prisons. I have other matters to attend to." Isa stood. The Blaze Rods going with her.

"Great." Ivor crossed his arms speaking for the first time since he arrived.

* * *

 **Wild: I hope this chapter made sense I truly tried to make it. I can't quite remember how I got this idea, but thought it would be fun.**

 **Lukas: two Jesse's? That's going to be hard.**

 **Wild: that's why her full name is Jessica, Lukas. Jessie is short for Jessica**

 **Petra: so Jesse's name is actually...Jessica?**

 **Ivor: that's actually funny *laughs***

 **Jesse: this is why I only go as Jesse -_-'**


	2. Feisty Princess

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"You guys have pretty interesting stuff." Reginald stated as Jessie walked in. He looked up and his eyes widened seeing her. Lukas was leaning against the wall while Ivor sat on the bed. "Princess what are you doing down here."

"Cut it out with the Princess stuff Reginald." Jessie rolled her eyes looking at the prisoners.

"Feh." Ivor rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you know that I have to." He closed the chest. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

"Just, admiring things." Jessie kept her eyes on Lukas and Ivor.

"What is there to admire?" Reginald raised a brow. Jessie sighed shaking her head.

"Reginald, I have a few questions for these prisoners." She turned to him. "Would you please-?"

"You know I cannot leave you alone down in the prisons. You always let the prisoners escape."

"Only because I know them and they're my friends. Besides I don't these guys." Jessie motioned to them. "Aren't you supposed to be 'beefing' up security with my mom." Jessie crossed her arms. Reginald groaned knowing she was right.

"Ugh, fine." He gave in before grabbing the lever. "But I'm taking this just in case."

"Be my guest." Jessie walked over to the chest and opened it. Reginald looked over at the prisoners, glaring just a bit and walked out.

"So..." Lukas walked over the iron bars. "You're a princess eh." He smirked. Jessie's eyes widen. She was holding a sword inside the chest. "Must be-" he was interrupted by a sword going through the bars and nearly cutting his neck.

"Don't. Get any ideas, blonde boy." Jessie glared. Lukas's eyes widened chuckling nervously.

"R-right." Jessie smiled victoriously and drew the sword back. She went back over to the chest looking through it.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much Louis." Ivor laughed.

"Oh shut up Ivor." Lukas glared, making Ivor chuckle.

"Wow." Jesse stood pulling out a sand block. Lukas looked over seeing her holding it. Her eyes showed wonder and curiosity. She turned it getting a view of the entire block. "What is this?" She finally asked.

"That's sand." Lukas raised a brow. "You've never seen sand?"

"Honestly?" She walked over. "No. The Eversource doesn't exactly make blocks appear. What does it do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ivor scoffed. "You may be the princess but we aren't going to explain SAND to the one locking us behind bars. I refuse!"

"It's not like it was my choice old man." Jessie glared at him. "I don't control the laws of this stupid place!" She tossed the sand block in the chest. The block hit the lid before falling inside and closing. The chest jiggled a bit before finally settling unmoving.

"For The Princess of this city here, you don't seem to like it very much." Lukas told her.

"Are you kidding?" She walked over to the bars. "My mother jails people for building or for dropping something over the edge. She acts if we have limited resources." She crossed her arms. "I mean...we kind of do but it's not a reason to cage someone."

"Wait." Lukas walked to her. "What do you mean limited?"

"Hey I shouldn't be answering your questions." Jessie scowled. "What are you doing in this world anyways?"

"Uh," Lukas shifted.

"I heard alot about your little gang." Jessie paced. "I heard you steal all the world's greatest treasures. You burn down trees just for fun."

"You believe that?" Lukas raised a brow.

"Well," Jessie stopped. "Yeah. Sorta. I don't actually KNOW you and Aiden does so it must be true. I suppose."

"Aiden doesn't exactly 'like' us at the moment." Lukas chuckled nervously. Jessie raised a brow at him not knowing if she should trust him. "Come on. You have to believe me. I wouldn't do that. Do I look like the kind of guy who would do that?" he asked.

"Well...no." Jessie paused. "But since you're a blonde and blondes are nothing but trouble makers then yes."

"Great." Lukas sarcastically stated, making an unamused face. "Do blonde boys have a bad reputation here or something?"

"Actually, yes. Yes they do."

"Times like this is when you wish weren't a blonde, blonde guy." Ivor laughed again.

"What will take you to convince you that I'm not like Aiden."

"Valid proof that you aren't a thief perhaps."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You figure it out. I'm not the one behind bars." Jessie went back the chest, opening a different one. "See this?" she took out a pink egg. "This is your food for the rest of your lives if you don't figure it out blondie."

"I have a name you know."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jessie walked over. "I forgot that I don't care." She glared at him straight in the eyes. Lukas glared back as Ivor laughed again.

"I've never met a princess who is this sassy." Ivor laughed. He walked over making them part from the apparent staring contest they were having. "Look, miss Princess, I'll be honest with you. We actually came for the Eversource."

"Ivor!" Lukas scowled at him.

"Look you want to get out of here or not!" Igor whispered/shouted at him.

"So you are here for our treasure." Jessie's eyes widened hearing Igor confirm Aiden's claim.

"How is this going to help us?!" Lukas shouted at him.

"Just follow my lead!" Ivor shouted. He turned to the princess only to see her gone and the door wide open.

"Where did she go?" Lukas questioned.

"Who cares?" Ivor walked out. "Lets go get the eversource."

"Are you sure?" Lukas opened the chest that contained their stuff. "These people really seem to depend on it Ivor."

"Would you rather Aiden have it?"

"Well...no." Lukas looked inside tossing Ivor his potions and grabbing his sword, the sand block being gone. "Come on. The throne room should be this way." They went around a corner.

Jessie sighed being on the other end of the dungeons. She had her back against the wall holding the sand block. "I'm sorry mother."

* * *

 **Wild: alright that's it for now! Great job!**

 **Jessie: why do I have to take the sand block again?**

 **Wild: you shall see hehe**

 **Lukas: I won that staring contest.**

 **Wild: oh no**

 **Jessie: want to bet on that blonde boy?**

 **Lukas: bring it** ** _princes_** **s**

 **Jessie: oh its on blonde boy**

 **Wild: you guys are weird**

 **Lukesse: *glaring at one another* shut up!**

 **Wild: *sighs* okay guys! That shall be it for now! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time! Bye! *to Lukesse* say bye you guys**

 **Lukesse: *not taking their eyes of each other* bye.**

 **Wild: *sighs* bye guys**


	3. Eversource?

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"The princess?" Petra looked at Lukas unbelievably.

"Yes I swear. She helped us escape after Ivor told her we were after the Eversource."

"That sounds hard to believe." Jesse looked at him. He and Petra had just broken in a few minutes ago with the help of the Innkeeper that went by Milo.

"The Princess maybe naive but she knows that the Eversource is important." Milo told her.

"How do you know the Princess?" Petra looked at him.

"I am sorry but that is something I cannot share." He apologized.

"What are you guys still doing here?!" They heard a new voice. They all turned around towards the door and saw the Princess. But she was no longer in her royalty clothes. She was wearing purple armor. Her hair was let lose with a yellow pin holding it in place. "You aren't supposed to be here!" She went over.

"Then why did you release us?!" Lukas argued with her.

"Because I thought you'd be smart enough to have gone to the Eversourse already!" She yelled back.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Jesse came in between them. "Lets all calm down." He looked at the Princess. "I apologize for his behavior. He's usually not like this." Petra went over to Lukas.

"Yeah what is up with you Lukas?"

"Nothing." Lukas crossed his arms.

"Out of curiosity. Why did you allow them to leave?" Jesse asked her.

"She always does." Milo answered.

"And what are YOU doing here?!" Jessie stomped over to him. "Do you have any idea what my mom would DO if she found you down here?!"

"Relax Jessica. I'm only assisting them." Milo guest used towards Jesse and Petra. "That's Petra and Jesse."

"Hi!" Jesse and Petra greeted.

"I assume you already met Lukas and Ivor."

"Oh yeah." Jessie glared at Lukas, who glared back. "We've met."

"Alright children!" Ivor walked over to them. "Are you all going to be sitting around talking about the Princess being a rebel against her mother and who's who or are we actually going to find that Eversourse?" Ivor placed his hands on his hips.

"He's right. We don't have all night." Milo looked at the group. "Jessica can you open the secret door?"

"I would." Jessie crossed her arms. "But I don't have a lever. No lever no entrance."

"Then we'll make one." Jesse smiled.

"Yeah. I'm sure there's some materials around here." Petra looked at Jessica.

"As far as I know my mom keeps all the materials with the Eversourse." She walked to the door. "I doubt you'll find anything in here."

"I'll keep watch by doors." Petra walked to the guard the main doors.

"And I'll look for something to craft a lever." Jesse walked outside. Milo stood by the throne as well as Ivor. Lukas walked out to the balcony with Jessie.

"You like being princess?" Lukas asked her almost suddenly.

"Eh. Its nothing too hard. Besides the fact that I'm the one that hates the rules."

"A rebel huh?"

"Not much of a rebel if I can't do much about the rules."

"Being a rebel isn't about doing SOMETHING about the rules. Its about BREAKING the rules."

"How would you know if I broke the rules blonde boy?"

"I have a name you know!" Lukas glared.

"Yeah. Well so do I!" she glared back.

"Alright you two." Milo walked over breaking the two apart. "Why don't you start over?" he placed his hands on both of their shoulders. Lukas sighed knowing better than to remain mad.

"I'm Lukas." Lukas extended his hand out to her. Jessie looked at Milo, who nodded. She knew it was rude to not greet back. She sighed before extending her hand shaking his.

"I'm Jessica. NOT princess."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lukas chuckled.

"See isn't that better now?" Milo smiled at the two. Jessie rolled her eyes playfully before noticing Jesse by the tree.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Admiring this tree?" Jesse smiled nervously. "I have a feeling this is a special tree."

"It is." She crossed her arms.

"Yes, the ground you're standing on is actually the original island that all of Sky City started from. That tree dropped every sapling that made up this entire island." Milo was now beside him. "I may not agree with the Founder's methods, but even I have to admit, its very impressive feat."

"If you knock that tree down. I swear I'll lock all of you back into the cell and throw all possible keys into the void." Jessie threatened.

"Don't worry." Jesse raised his arms in defense. "I know how important somethings can be. Even if it is a tree." He walked away from it.

"What do you need wood for anyway?" She asked.

"Sticks." Lukas answered for him.

"What for?"

"To make a lever of course." Jesse went over to a dead bush. "This doesn't have a big significance does it?"

"No..its just a dead bush." Jessie raised a brow. Jesse smiled and punched it making a stick out of it.

"Do you not know how to make a lever?" Lukas asked her.

"No. My mom never taught me many recipes. Just builds."

"Really?"

"Yeah I helped build half the palace at the age of 5."

"Wow." Lukas's eyes widen.

"There." They heard Jesse say. They turned around seeing the iron doors open and 6 minecarts rolled out.

"Excelent!" Ivor cheered. "Now. Onto the Eversource!" They each got onto one minecart. Jesse, Ivor, Petra, Lukas, Milo and Jessie, so she can grab the lever as they rode down.

They rolled down making many turns until they came to a sudden stop. They each got off to find dozens of chests all with signs.

"Wow." Jessie's eyes widened at the sight.

"What is all this?" Jesse wondered and looked at Jessie.

"I- I don't know...I've never been down here."

"Creeper. Zombie. Pigman. Curious." Milo read some signs. "But what does it mean?!" Jesse walked over to chest and took out...

"An egg?" Lukas looked at it. "That chests says 'Sheep'. Not eggs."

"Might as well throw it and give it a shot?" Petra suggested. Jesse looked at it before throwing it at a wall and out came out an egg. "A sheep?"

"I-is that a monster?" Milo asked as Jessie walked over to it.

"Its no so bad." Jessie pet its wool. "It is fluffy."

"The eggs all have creatures inside them." Petra poundered.

"And they're all different colors." Lukas held two eggs.

"Maybe they're color coded?" Jessie suggested.

"So she can just spawn things whenever she wants to?"

"The Founder must literally have to kill thousands of monsters to make resources of anything." Jesse looked at Jessie. "Right?"

"My mother...comes down here...every day." She opened a chest taking a pink egg. "Always comes back tired and nearly beaten so...I would say she does."

"That doesn't seem very efficient." Jesse placed his hands on his hips.

"But she doesn't have any other options." Milo looked at him.

"Stay on your toes!" Ivor stated excitedly. "We're close! Ahh, I can't wait!" He ran through a hall.

"Lets take a look around." Jesse sighed. Jessie looked at a pink egg she was currently holding and placed it in her inventory before following behind them. "The Eversourse is a chicken?" She heard Jesse say.

"What?" Petra responded. Jessie walked over seeing a small chicken that wore a small red necklace and a crown.

"Yes." Ivor walked over. "Its so simple.

"Wait." Lukas looked at it. "Wait. Wait. Wait. THAT'S THE EVERSOURCE?!" They all looked at Jessie.

"Don't look at me!" Jessie walked to the chicken's side. "This is the first time I see this...thing!" She looked down at it.

"So the chicken lays the eggs and the eggs make monsters and the loot from the monsters make...this place."

"Well, throw it in the minecart and let's get out of here!" Ivor made the small chicken jump.

"The chicken that the entire city depends on?!" Lukas protested. "Are you sure that's a good idea." Jessie walked over to the chicken or more it walked over to her sensing who she was.

"What are you talking about?" Milo protested. "We need to bring it to the people! With it, we'll finally be free of the founder!"

"But that clucking thing is what we came for!" Ivor yelled.

 **Alright choice time should they take the Eversource? Should they leave it? Will Jessie end up leaving with them? Or will she stay in her own world? Anyways! Let me know.**

 **Take the chicken or leave it!**


	4. Trouble

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"Ivor, geez. Lukas is right." Jesse looked at Ivor. "We can't just take or kid-nap..."

"Chicken-nap?" Petra joked.

"Chincken-nap. The Eversource." Jesse looked at the chicken. "Its the only way these people survive."

"What?!" Ivor protested. "I thought that was the whole point of this adventure!" Suddenly without warning Ivor, Petra and Milo were thrown aside like bags.

"I knew it. I knew you were here to steal from me!" Isa looked angry. Jessie hid behind the grass block with the Eversourse.

"Hang on a second. Lets just talk about this okay?" Jesse attempted to calm Isa.

"I'm not sure there's anything to talk about." She glared.

"Its just like I told you Founder! They're here to steal the Eversource! Classic Order of The Stone." Aiden butted in.

"Don't listen to him mother." Jessie came out holding the Eversource.

"Jessica what are you doing here with these criminals!" Isa stood but kept her guard.

"You only say they're criminals for BUILDING a stupid bridge!" Jessie yelled.

"You know the laws very well young lady!"

"If you ask me HE looks more like a criminal than these guys!" Jessie pointed towards Aiden.

"And you'd be correct Princess." Aiden now held a green spawn egg in his hand.

"Aiden. Don't do this." Isa stood in front of Jessie knowing what kind of egg it was. Aiden sneered and threw the spawn egg at Isa and Jessie. Seconds later it exploded sending both of them to hang on the edge. Jessie held onto her mother's legs nearly losing grip.

"Save them! I got Aiden." Lukas fought Aiden. Jesse ran to the founder pulling her up while being careful with the princess underneath as well. Jessie held onto her mother but slipped nearly letting go.

"Jessica don't let go!" Isa told her daughter. Unfortunately Jessie slipped too far down losing grip just as Lukas fell as well.

"Lukas!" Jesse yelled.

"Jessica!" Isa yelled. Aiden snuck up on them sending them over as well.

Lukas and Jessie were no where in sight.

"Ugh why did I ever help you guys?!" Jessie complained as they fell.

"Oh come on I'm sure there's something down here." Lukas told her.

"That will be the day pigs save the world blond guy!" She glared. Lukas frowned lightly, memories from The Wither Storm coming back. **(Too soon? Yeah? Yeah I know** )

"That's just cold." He glared back. Jessie rolled her eyes both turning away from each other. Suddenly they had gotten wet and couldn't breathe. Jessie didn't know how to swim. There wasn't much water to swim on in the island. Luckily Lukas noticed and helped her. He swam up carrying her and they hit land. Jessie coughed up some water and thanked him before finally noticing her surroundings which...frightened her.

"Um...where are we?" She asked a bit of fear spread across her face.

"Looks like we're on land." Lukas smiled while holding his arm.

"Land?" She looked at him.

"Yeah." He smiled. Jessie looked at a tree curiously debating weather it was safe or not. "Don't worry." He walked up beside her. "Its just a regular old tree." Jessie looked at it for a while before noticing his arm.

"You're hurt."

"Oh. No don't worry about it." He tried hiding a nasty cut. "I'll be fine." Jessie shook her head and sat him up against a tree. Luckily she had some bandages in her inventory and cleaned his wound. Lukas was a bit surprised. She had said she didn't trust blondes and here she was helping him.

"Jessica!" They heard Isa's voice. Jessie finished the wound and turned around seeing her and Jesse.

"Mom!" Jessie hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Isa hugged her. Jesse smiled and went over to Lukas.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a small bruise." He revealed the bandage. "The Princess took care of it though." Jesse smiled and looked over and Isa and Jessie. Isa didn't pay attention to the land. She was too relieved to see her daughter alive. The moment was soon interrupted though when a burning skeleton nearly landed on top of them.

"Look out!" Lukas and Jesse pulled Jessie and Isa out of the way.

"Woah!" Jessie looked up. "That was...unexpected."

"What's going on up there?" Isa looked up.

"Woah!" Luke's eyes widened. "That's not a good sign."

"Definitely a bad sign." Jesse looked at Isa and Jessie. "Your city is probably is in bug trouble right now."

"Is Aiden really that stupid?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I can't leave my subjects...in...whatever trouble they're in!" Isa walked up to Jesse. "Jesse, will you please help me get back to Sky City. Stop Aiden."

"Of course I'll help you." Jesse smiled. "You're the founder."

"Thank you Jesse." Isa thanked. "And please. Call me Isa."

"Okay. Getting back up." Jesse poundered as he likes around. "Lets see what we have to work with." He paused for a second. "Hmmm that will work."

"What will?" Jessie looked confused.

"Ah. I see what you're getting at. Nice." Lukas smiled.

"Well would you two MIND explaining it to us?" Jessie crossed her arms.

"Get ready to build the tallest thing you've ever built!" Jesse smiled.

"What?" Isa looked shocked.

"We're going to build a tower of dirt all the way up to Sky City." Jesse ran. Jessie, Isa and Lukas running after him. "Grab as much dirt you can carry." He ran to an opened area and began digging. Isa soon joined.

"Um...What is that?" Jessie pointing a strange looking build.

"Oh I know this." Isa looked at it.

"How do you know about mom?" Jessie raised a brow.

"I have one from an old friend its how we first got the Eversource."

"Well what is it?"

"Its a portal." Lukas told her. "Its how we got here. Well...not through this one but through another."

"Yeah. It will help us get home." Jesse smiled as the four of them climbed out of the hole. "We got an epic climb ahead of us."

"I think I might sit out of this one Jesse." Lukas held his arm. "I don't this wound will heal any time soon."

"Just...be careful." Jesse sighed helping sit underneath a tree.

"Thank you for your help." Isa smiled. "It was very noble."

"What's with the last goodbye tone." Lukas chuckled. "I'll see you when you get back." He looked at Jesse. "Oh and give Aiden another punch for me."

"Will do." Jesse stood.

"Jessica will keep you company." Isa told him.

"Wait what?" Jesse's eyes widened.

"You've always been good at building but you are wonderful with potions. I'm sure you can heal this young man's arm." Isa began to tower up following Jesse.

"That didn't even make sense Mother!" Jessie shouted out for her.

"She won't hear you you know." Lukas looked at her. Jessie turned to him.

"You don't say?" She glared towards him only earning a chuckle from him.

 **I am sorry this chapter took so long but I have recently started my YouTube channel and have been trying to figure out how to edit my videos through my phone because my computer is a piece of crap right now and probably won't get one until December. Anyways I can say I wasn't very much surprised with the choices for the ending haha laughed every time one of you said "Take the Princess with you so Lukas falls in love with her!" haha. I love you guys so much. Still laughing about it right now. Anyways she might go with them ;) you'll find out in the next chapter! Also if you what to see more of my silliness and see me die multiple times on Minecraft be sure to check out my YouTube channel! I use Wildkratticusfever in mainly everything so it shouldn't be so hard to find. I also have my play through of Story Mode! Well...Episode 1 anyways and I'm making as much as Lukesse as I can haha anyways I'll stop talking now! Later guys!**

 **Fanfiction Note: I wrote this last year. I still don't have a new computer -_-'**


	5. Goodbye?

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"You know you're pretty good at this." Luaks complemented. He had been giving Jessie a few tips on building. And so far...he was quite impressed. She had done an outline of dirt for a two bedroom house.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled. "How's your arm?" She sat beside him. Lukas let go of his arm which was healing much faster with a potion Jessie had made out of things she found around in the little area WITHOUT a brewing stand.

"Much better." Lukas smiled. "I didn't know you could make potions without a brewing stand."

"When I was younger my mother took me with a few of her friends. One of them taught me a lot about survival. I've always practiced it. Making tools without a crafting table is by the far the most difficult."

"Are you a magician or something?" Lukas joked.

"If I was I would of sent you far away by now." Jessie smirked. Lukas smiled at her. The moment was ruined when they heard a scream.

"Hey that's Aiden." Lukas pointed at the water taking out his sword. Jessie smiled taking hers out as well. Aiden's eyes widened seeing the two of them.

"No. No. No." Aiden begged. "Please don't hurt me."

"I don't know." Jessie glared at him. "It sounds like a fun idea right now."

"I didn't mean to throw you off." Aiden pleaded. "I swear."

"Easy Jessica." Lukas held her back grabbing her shoulders. "As much that I want to cause him pain as well we need to hold him hostage."

"Frezze there criminals." They heard. They turned around seeing everyone else had fallen as well.

"Hey guards." Lukas called over. He was still holding Jessie. Jesse and Petra laughed a bit at the sight. Lukas now had his arms firm around her.

"You can let go off me now Lukas." Jessie blushed.

"Oh uh. Sorry." Lukas blushed as well.

"Well that was interesting to watch." Petra teased him.

"Shut up!" Lukas glared.

"Oooo I bet the Blaze Rods are in for a bad time. These sky city people are not happy with them." Jesse decided to change the subject.

"Yeah hopefully we'll dig a deep hole burry them in it surround it with lava and..." Jessie stopped seeing everyone's expressions shocked. "Sorry.."

"No. No. That's exactly what I was thinking." Lukas stood by her.

"Glad you two are finally getting along." Milo smiled.

"Who said we were getting along." Jessie crossed her arms. She walked off with Isa and Milo but smiled a bit looking at Lukas.

"You two really hit it off didn't you?" Jesse teased.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Lukas blushed.

"Yeah right." Petra chuckled.

"Oh look...Aiden is coming." Lukas changed the subject.

"Don't use me as an excuse." Aiden walked away with the guards tailing behind him. Lukas glared as Jesse, Petra and Ivor laughed. Their attention was soon grabbed by Isa and Milo arguing.

"Do they ever get along?" Petra asked Jessie.

"Never." She shook her head. "You should see them on stick allowance day."

"Well I think you're both right." They heard Jesse tell Milo and Isa. "I mean, you can't just run around without rules, but you can't schedule and organize everything either. People need to be free to try new things, but you gotta be safe about it."

"I suppose I still have lots to learn." Milo rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't understand yet. But I trust you." Isa added. They both jumped down from the block they were standing on. "Well, Jesse, I believe that's the end of the Era of Sky City."

"We may disagree about how to run this place, but I thank you for everything you've done to this place and for us." Milo grinned.

"I guarantee you that your visit will be told in stories for many more years to come." Isa promised.

"Isa, try to play nice with Milo, alright?" He gave Isa a look. "I know he's a little crazy and you both don't always get along, but he really does care about the people."

"Yes, I'm starting to see that." Isa nodded, "And I will try my best." She sent a smile over to Milo and they walked off.

"Is it wrong to ship your own mother with someone." Jessie raised a brow looking at Isa and Milo.

"Don't worry Princess. So do I." Petra grinned and they high fived each other chuckling.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye." Jessie frowned.

"It was great to meet you Princess Jessica." Jesse stood in front.

"Yeah and thanks for healing my arm. It actually feels like nothing happened to it." Lukas moved his arm.

"Your welcome Lukas." Jessie smiled. "Don't forget to visit."

"Oh you bet he'll visit alright." Petra laughed causing Lukas to blush.

"Shut up." Lukas whispered at her. Jessie giggled a bit. They walked off after saying goodbye to Isa heading off to the portal.

"You know you can go with them." Isa told her.

"Mother I'm not from their world."

"Maybe not but you do seem to have developed a thing for that blonde boy."

"Mom!" Isa chuckled.

"Go on sweetie." Isa hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Your heart obviously belongs on the other side of that portal." Isa smiled sadly at her daughter. Jessie looked towards the portal seeing it was already lit and Lukas and the rest had already gone through. She looked at her mother hugging her one last time and jumped in...

* * *

 **Well there's the end of this chapter. Got to figure out how I'll work episodes 6-8 with an extra character XD. It'll be a challenge. But a good challenge. Lol. See what I did there? No? Okay fine. Sorry. I'm a bit silly right now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! See ya later!**

 **Be sure to check out my edit for this story on deviant art ;)**


	6. Well Hello There

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Jessie wondered through a hallway of portals for some reason she seemed rather to of known of this place. Something seemed rather familiar about them. She wondered around until she finally accepted the fact that she wasn't going to find them and went into a yellow portal. It seemed like the one she used to get there.

"Gah!" She screamed as she fell. She opened her eyes noticing she was on top of someone.

"Hey." A blond boy with blue eyes blushed. Jessie gasped seeing It was Lukas.

"Oh my gosh." Jessie stood. "I am so sorry Lukas!"

"Told you she would follow us." Petra whispered to Jesse as he handed her some gold nuggets. Jessie helped Lukas up but she pulled too hard and ended up falling again with him on top of her causing Jesse, Petra and Ivor snicker.

"What are you doing here Jessica?" Jesse asked once they stood.

"My mom allowed me to come along."

"You wanted to come along to our world?" Lukas raised a brow.

"I would be lost in my world really. I'd rather have some guidance from you guys. Besides I love to adventure." Jessie smiled.

"Awesome." Jesse looked around. "But unfortunately we aren't in our world."

"This place...feels familiar." Jessie pondered.

"You've been here before?" Lukas asked.

"I don't know. My mom showed me many different places outside of our own world but I usually fell asleep or I was too young to remember. Where you guys going anyways?"

"Well we were running from the zombies heading towards us." Ivor cut in. "Which we should continue doing! They're really close!"

"Look there's a large place up ahead." Jessie noticed.

"That must be where the invitation is sending us!" Lukas stated.

"Invitation?! I thought you guys weren't from here." Jessie looked at them.

"We aren't. But we found an invitation." Jesse said as they had now begun running through many zombies and a couple of spiders which Jessie absolutely hates.

"Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?!" Jessie yelled as they ran. "You barely arrive not knowing ANYONE in this world and you receive a strange invitation!"

"Well..." Jesse looked forward. They were coming to more and more zombies. "I hope you can fight Jessica." He pulled out his sword as did Petra and Lukas. Jessie looked forward seeing the zombies and some skeletons. She rolled her eyes and took out two diamond swords and ran off a different direction.

"Jessica! Wait!" Lukas ran after her. Afraid she may get hurt...or worst.

Jessica ran through many zombies and skeletons taking each and everyone one of them at once. Lukas hadn't expected her to know how to fight. She had been couped up in a small island her entire life!

"Woah!" Lukas looked impressed.

"Gah!" Jessie yelled taking noticed of his presence as she took out another zombie. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He ran over to her, killing some zombies.

"What are you? My dad?" Jessie said a bit annoyed.

"No." He killed a zombie behind him without looking. "That would just be creepy." He looked at her bit noticed...she was gone! Man. This girl is quick! He ran off in the only direction she could have gone.

Meanwhile...

Jesse, Petra and Ivor had just made a stairway up. Nearly reaching up to the mansion but unfortunately...Jessica and Lukas were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Jessie asked with a smug smile.

"You are fast." Jesse complemented.

"No kidding." Lukas agreed. "I lost her like three times."

"Okay. That's enough talk." Ivor said a bit annoyed. "I rather live than knowing who's fast or not!" He walked in through the gates. Jessie looked at Ivor. What was this man's deal?

"Don't worry about him." Petra told her. "He's just a big grump." They headed in, only...to find more zombies.

"Great. The door is blocked." Jessie crossed her arms. "How are we supposed to get in."

"Stick with me guys." Jesse led them around the house. They were looking for a back door. But...there was nothing.

"Wonderful." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Now what?" Lukas asked.

"There!" Jesse spotted a window. "We can cut down the trees to get up there."

"Good plan." Ivor rushed to the trees as did the others. In couple of minutes they were up.

"And now my inventory is full of wood blocks." Petra stated a bit annoyed.

"Mine too." Jessie looked as annoyed as Petra.

"Hey." Jesse looked back them.

"Is that...a kitchen?" Jessie asked looking in.

"Then break the window and get us into the blasted place!" Ivor yelled.

"Hope the host doesn't mind us breaking his window." Jesse broke the window.

"I'm sure he'll find it in his heart to forgive us." Petra hurried in. Everyone following as well.

* * *

 **I am adding another extra character and that will be me. Why? Because it somehow works out better XD. I will not be venturing off with them but I will be helping out the story progress a little more. What do you guys think?**


	7. Rude

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"I swear to Ianite TorqueDawg if you have it-" They heard a female voice as soon as they climbed in.

"Woah calm down there." A male voice said in a calm voice.

"Calm?! Anything can happen and you're telling me to calm down?!" A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans walked in with two males. One wore a suit without a tie and red sun glasses. The other wore kind of baggy clothes with black sun glasses. He looked rude.

"Gah!" The female and the suit guy yelled in surprise.

"What the heck?!" said The baggy clothing guy.

"Um...hello." Jessie said as she stood beside Lukas.

"Oh hahaha. Very funny." He walked over to them. "Show up super late and make us all sit and wonder what the heck is going on?! This is your house right?"

"Cool your jets TorqueDawg." The girl with brown hair glared at him.

"Cus if it is, we've been waiting here for like hours! Its rude!" He yelled, ignoring her.

"Easy TorqueDawg." tried the male with Red glasses.

"We got one of these invitations too." Jesse pulled out the invitation. "What the heck is going on?"

"Darn it!" Red glasses cursed. "Sorry. For the language. I was hoping you could explain some things. This is TorqueDawg." He mentioned to the rude one. "She's WildGamer."

"I'd rather you call me Wild though." She stated politely.

"And I'm CaptainSparklez." He motioned to himself. "But maybe you know that already." The Order of the Stone and Jessie looked at each other confused. "I got like 9 million fans." He hinted.

"Stop being such a show off Sparklez." Wild told him hitting his arm.

"What?" He rubbed his arm in pain. "Its true."

"Um...no not really." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "But uh I'm Jesse." He began introducing. "That over there are Petra, Jessica, Lukas and Ivor."

"Charmed." Ivor said sarcastically.

"Psh. Jesse?" TorqueDawg walked to him. "That's a girl's name."

"Actually it can work both ways." Jessie interrupted. "For example, his Jesse is spelled J-e-s-s-e while the other is short for Jessica which is spelled J-e-s-s-i-e."

"I didn't ask for a spelling lesson." TorqueDawg said in a threatening way.

"I'll give you math lesson if you don't cool it TorqueDawg." Wild had her hand into a fist.

"What are you anyways?" TorqueDawg walked past them. "Some kind of loser patrol?" He smirked.

"Actually we're the Order of The Stone. Legendary Heroes. Kind of a big deal."

"Legendary Heroes?" He looked at them. "I ain't never heard of you."

"Its not like we ever heard of your rude ass either." Jessie glared.

"You are learning quick." Petra whispered, making them both chuckle.

"Cool it TorqueDawg!" Sparklez began to become angry at his attitude.

"That sea of Zombies has us all trapped. And we can't do anything yet." Wild chimed in a bit more calmly.

"Worst day ever!" TorqueDawg pushed past them again.

"Okay so a sea of zombies isn't normal." Jesse stated. "Good to hear."

"Two moons is normal right?" Petra added.

"The moons?" Sparklez looked at them questionably. "Yeah."

"Why don't you know this stuff?" Wild began to become suspicious, but asked politely none the less.

"Are you, like, from out of town?" TorqueDawg added. Much more calmer now. Before Jesse could answer the lights went out!

"Gah!" Wild screamed! She hated the dark. Absolutely hated it! She ran to Sparklez, holding on to him nearly sending the both of them to the ground.

"Everyone! Dive for cover!" Jesse yelled. They heard someone grunting in pain and something firing. But they couldn't see anything. A few moments later the lights came back on.

Shocking everyone on what laid before their eyes.

* * *

 **Get ready because your email's are about to get spammed with updates on this story XD**


	8. Tipped Arrows

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

Before them there laid TorqueDawg, arrows piercing his body.

"Jesse." He called out to him. "Jesse, come here." Jesse looked a bit scared of the sight he was seeing but walked over taking his hand nonetheless. "You've got...a girl's name." He whispered. Wild and Sparklez looked at each (having separated) confused.

A split second passed and TorqueDawg's body went into a puff of smoke leaving his stuff behind.

"Gah!" Jesse freaked out.

"I'm guessing calling Dibs on his inventory-"

"Ivor!" Petra scolded.

"-not classy." He held his arms up in defense.

They looked over at Wild and Sparklez. Wild is calming down Sparklez because well...he was having a panic attack.

"Did you do that?" Jesse looked at Wild.

"What? You're crazy." She glared. "I may have hated that jerk but I wouldn't kill without reason. Espcially like that." She soothed out Sparklez's hair.

"You two dating?" Jessie suddenly asked snapping Sparklez out of his panic trance.

"Someome just got killed in front of you and you ask if we're dating?" Sparklez scolwed.

"Oh relax Sparkly Butt." Wild teased him. **(If you get why I called him that you must watch his videos a lot XD)**

"There's something weird about this arrow." They heard Jesse say. "Ivor, you know about potions and all that weird stuff. What do you make of it?"

Ivor took the arrow from him, sniffing it. Petra and Lukas scooted close to Jesse. Lukas pulled Jessie with him, since she still didn't know what he was capable of.

"Yes." He said. "Potion of Poison?"

"Tip arrows?" Wild looked at him.

"Sure seems like it." Sparklez walked over to Ivor getting a better view of it. "They're fairly new."

"Very few of the people here know how to make those." Wild looked at it.

"Hang on." Jesse looked at the two. "What are they?"

"Tipped arrows." Sparklez told him.

"You put the arrow into any potion to make it a tipped arrow." Wild pointed out. "The arrow part is hollow and the potion will be in it."

"How do you know this?" Jessie looked at her suspiciously.

"I told you I wouldn't kill anyone without reason. And TorqueDawg isn't someone I would waste my arrows on. I can barely even make any potions and I read more than I should."

"Yeah. She is terrible at making potions." Sparklez smirked receiving a punch from her. "Ow!"

"Is everything okay in here?" They heard a voice. A pink haired girl walked in. "Woah! What's with the crowd?!" The girl was fairly tall. She had light pink hair and wore a blue shirt and blue pants.

"I was just going to explain to everyone." Sparklez walked past her. She looked at Wild in question. Wild sighed and walked past her without a word.

"Okay?" She watched the two walk away and turned to the Order of the Stone. "Hang on. I recognize you." She suddenly said.

"Uh what?" Ivor questioned as she chuckled.

"How?" Jesse said.

"I'll show you." She motioned to follow.

"Okay." Petra said a bit skeptical but they all followed. When they all got to a large room. Seeing the iron front doors where they previously tried to enter through. What really shocked them was the portraits.

There was portraits of all of them. As they entered their portraits went TorqueDawg, Sparklez, Ivor, Lukas, Jessie, Petra, Jesse, Wild and 7 more they did not know.

Lukas looked at his portrait in question. He had a red nose!

"They're perfect!" Ivor marbled.

"Well...not _perfect._ " Lukas rubbed the back of his neck, making Jessie and Petra laugh at his.

"Well...that's definitely not a good sign." Jesse said seeing TorqueDawg's portrait was crossed out.

"Alright everyone." They heard Sparklez. "Lets gather in the dinning room."

"Wonder if he told them yet." Petra wondered as she, Jessie, Lukas and Ivor came over.

"Can't wait to hear the big news." a brown haired male came out. Along with 4 others. He had goggles, another had a blue shirt and a beard. One wore a yellow cat sweater.

"Me neither." said the female. She had a blue and white stripped shirt. The last one wore green clothes his mouth covered with a black cloth.

"I hope there's cake." The yellow sweater guy said.

"And noodles." said the bearded guy.

"Guess not." Jessie said.

"Alright." Wild stood beside them. "Lets do this." She caught up with Sparklez and they all followed.

 **Can you guess who else I added in? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Murder Mystery

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

They all walked into the dining room, Jesse and the rest walking in last.

"Lets all introduce each other first." Wild said.

"Good idea." Sparklez smiled. He leaned close to her. "You always have the good ideas." Wild groaned with a blush and pushed his face away.

"Alright." Sparklez stood straight. "You've guys already met Cassie Rose and LDShadowLady." He pointed to the red head with the cat and the pink haired girl.

"But my friends call me Lizzie." She stated.

"The rest are StacyPlays, Stampycat and the Trollers: Thinknoodles, ThnxCYA and finally Dan The Diamond Minecart." He pointed to each. Dan's hair was now blue.

"When did your hair change color?" Petra questioned. "Wasn't it-?"

"Its funny-" Sparklez interrupted. "Before you guys showed up...we all knew each other here." He stood in front of them.

"They're the Order of The Stone. Jesse, Petra, Ivor, Lukas and Jessica." Wild added.

"Apparently they're famous where they came from." Sparklez joined.

"You said there was news?" Think stepped in.

"Is it good?" Dan added.

"Good news?" ThnxCYA asked.

"Bad news I'm afraid." Sparklez rubbed his arm a bit afraid.

"Torquedawg...is dead." Wild said for him.

"Good heavens." Stampy blurted out.

"Wait what?!" Think, Dan and ThnxCYA exclaimed in unison.

"But TorqueDawg was so tough" Stacy looked at them with panic in her eyes. "There was nothing that could take him down! What happened?!"

"Yeah..." Dan crossed his arms.

"What on earth is going on here, Sparklez?" Think raised a brow.

"Are you acussing him?" Wild's eyes showed some anger.

"Perhaps he is." ThnxCYA defended his friends. "How well do you actually _know_ your boyfriend, here." Wild growled a bit but Sparklez grabbed her hand, making her squeal in shock.

"These are what got him." Jesse took out the tipped arrow.

"Tipped arrows?" Lizzy questioned.

"Does this mean someone set a TRAP for TorqueDawg?" Stacy crossed her arms.

"That's just cold." ThanxCYA looked towards the new group.

"Who ever is going this...could be hunting us!" Stampy said in a panic tone.

"Hunting us?!" Lizzy shook. Jessie raised a brow. She was clearly confused as she watched Jesse talk with the group.

Everyone was panicking about the potential hunting except the red head.

Why does she seem so familiar?

"Let's get investigating then." Lukas's voice snapped her back into reality. Jesse nodded and walked off to speak with Stampy and Stacy.

"Are we just...going to stand here or-?" Jessie raised a brow.

"I'll go talk with the boy trio." Petra suggested. "Ivor can talk with blue and pink hair people and you two can talk with Sparklez and Wild." She walked off. Ivor shrugged and followed her lead.

"After you." Lukas gestured in front of him. Jessie rolled her eyes lightly and walked towards Wild and Sparklez.

"Would you stop." Wild laughed pushing Sparklez away in a playful manner.

"Oh come on. You love it when I do that." He smirked.

"We're in public silly." She shook her head turning away from him.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Jessie smiled at the two. Lukas chuckled a bit.

"No. No." Wild turned to them. "You're just in time." Sparklez pouted a bit.

"What can we do for you?" He asked.

"We just have a few questions." Jessie smiled.

"Yeah, like are you two dating?" Lukas joked.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Wild rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes we are." Sparklez beamed. **(He's my celebrity crush! Can you BLAME me? 😂)**

"In your mind perhaps." Wild rolled her eyes playfully, chuckling a bit. "What about you two?" She smirked. "Are you two dating?"

"What?!" Jessie's eyes widen. "I barely even KNOW him!"

Wild and Sparklez laughed a bit.

"Anyways. We wanted to know if you have any idea of who could be doing this." Lukas got serious.

"Sorry." Wild shrugged.

"This could be just about TorqueDawg though." Sparklez pointed out. "He wasn't easily liked."

"I'm kind of disappointed I didn't take him out though." Wild shrugged.

"Why?" Jessie raised a brow.

"You met him. He was a jerk."

"Now because she says that doesn't mean she did it." Sparklez began to defend before the accusing began.

"We didn't even accuse her yet." Lukas raised a brow.

"R-right! Hehe." Sparklez rubbed the back of his neck nervously.


	10. SPARKLEZ! WILD!

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

It took about an hour for the Order and Jessie to get enough information to get a lead.

By that time Lukas Sparklez, Jessie and Wild looked like tomatoes.

"Go help them." Wild whispered, after the blush left to her face, gesturing towards the order.

"How am I supposed to help?"

Wild looked at him with an expression.

"Remember that book we read? About that temple?"

"Oh yeah!" His face beemed. "Of course! Thanks!" He hugged her tightly before releasing her and sprinting towards the Order leaving a flustered Wild girl behind.

Jessie listened to Jesse as he paced back and forth. All they had was that some rare item was going off around and it was a possibility of whoever was behind all this was surely looking for it.

And what was their plan?

To kill everyone until they found it.

"No one will tell me what this rare item is!" Jesse stood in front of them.

"I believe I can share some light on the situation." Jessie looked towards the new voice.

It was Sparklez.

"Why is everyone so secretive?" Jesse asked standing between Petra and Ivor.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Jessie finally spoke up. "I thought you all KNEW each other here."

"There's an ancient temple." Sparklez began with a mysterious tone. "Way in the middle of no where."

Wild and the rest of the YouTubers rolled their eyes.

"We can hear you!" Think shouted.

"Talk about secretive." ThnxCYA and Dan laughed.

Sparklez sent them an un-amused face before looking back at the Order.

"No one knows who built it but its been there forever!" He lowered his voice. Wild had walked over wanting to be involved. She leaned on his shoulder. He elbow resting in his shoulder with a smile on her face.

Sparklez smiled a bit at her presence.

"It supposedly has some rare item deep in its basement." Sparklez continued. "Some kind of flint and steel and-"

"-can open a portal to other worlds?" Jesse interrupted.

"Yeah." Wild stood straight and looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

The Order froze for a split second before...

"I actually have one." Jesse winked.

Sparklez and Wild looked at him with wide eyes. "You do?!"

"Yeah" Jesse began to pull it out. "I actually used it a while ago on-"

"Shhhh!" Wild pushed the flint and steel out of sight.

"Put that away!" She whispered. "You can't just pull that out!"

"You know..." Sparklez pondered. "I had a theory on why you were here." He began to walk over to the table.

"You and your theories." Wild muttered.

"How are you not dating?" Jessie looked at her.

Wild's eyes widened at the thought. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Because he's Captain Sparklez." Wild rubbed her arm. "He's a charmer. But...he doesn't at really mean it."

Sparklez frowned slightly hearing her before getting back to the task at hand.

 **(A/N: I ship myself with Sparklez! Don't judge! He's my babe! Back off!)**

Sparklez sat down at the end of the table. Jesse and Wild stood by his side.

On his left sat, from him to the end, Stampy, Stacy, Lizzy, Dan and Think.

On his right sat, from him to the end, Ivor, Petra, Lukas, Jesse and ThnxCYA.

"I believe I know why we're all here." He began.

Wild, having grown up with wild animals, heard the sound of a click. She looked at Sparklez and where he sat. In front of him was a piston. Her eyes widened as he continued to talk.

She heard the clocks of the red stone tick and before she knew it...

"SPARKLEZ!" She shouted and pushed him from the chair only for her to get caught and sent into the trap.

The sand crushing her and her inventory floating to the top.

"WILD?!" He shouted as everyone gasped.

The lights flicked off as thunder roared.

Sparklez stood frozen ignoring the voices around him.

Jessie shook in fear. She had never seen someone die in front her. Sure, TorqueDawg died in front of her but she actually got along with Wild for the short time she had known her.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" ThnxCYA, Dan, and Stampy ran around in panic.

"Calm down." Think grabbed a hold of his two panicked friends.

"This is awlful!" Stacy froze.

Lukas looked over at Jessie and saw her frozen. "Jessica?" He walked over to her carefully. She looked at him slowly before hugging him. He could feel tears in his neck as she hugged him.

He looked over at the rest of the order as they ran out after hearing Cassie scream then he looked over at Sparklez who was on his knees clutching one of the items Wild had dropped to his chest.

This was going to be a long night.

 **I don't mean to make Justin(Thinknoodles), DanTDM and James(ThanxCYA) sound like jerks! They're really nice they just like to joke a lot and they need sleep. And being stuck in a mansion with a bunch of people ain't helping them Xd.**


	11. Snow Board

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

 **Because I am on shipping mode with me and Sparklez you get a fantasized way Sparklez and Wild met xD. Hope you like it.**

Sparklez stood by some armor in the main hall. He held a small locket that Wild had dropped after she...passed.

He had been able to get it before the rest of her stuff disappeared down the hole.

It hurt him as he looked at it.

 _It should of been me._ He thought clutching it to his chest.

"Hey." He heard a voice. He looked up and saw Cassie. She had a concerned written in her face.

"Hey." He looked down back to the locket. He never knew what was inside. Wild never let him see. Now she was gone he didn't know whether to open it or not.

"You okay?" Cassie asked. Although she already knew the answer.

He didn't answer as a tear escaped his left eye, more threatening to fall.

Jessie frowned as she looked over. She felt bad. Why didn't she do something?

Sure, she was too far away but still. It didn't have to be this way.

Cassie frowned knowing she didn't know how to comfort him and left him to his thoughts. She was acting strange.

Jessie walked over to Sparklez.

"How did you two meet?" She asked in hopes of cheering him up a bit.

"That's...a long story." Sparklez didn't look up.

"We got time." She smiled softly. Jesse and Petra were interviewing suspects. There had been a lot of buttons and a lot of suspects.

Sparklez sighed and smiled slightly.

"It was 3 years ago..."

 _Flash back..._

 _ **Sparklez POV**_

 _My friend, Tom, and I had decided to go snow boarding after 3 months of finally getting a day we both were able to._

 _I signed up to volunteer to teach any one who wanted to learn to snow board but no one had signed up yet._

 _So Tom and I decided to snow board while we waited to be called._

 _As we did though, Tom fell so I waited for him. After about 5 minutes something, or rather someone, crashed into me._

Sparklez smiled.

 _It was Wild. She apologized repeatedly, having already known who I was._

 _She had said she was learning to snow board and I told her to sign up for the free clases. And she did. And then surprise, surprsie they called me. I got to teach her and some of her friends. I mainly focused on her though._

 _She was a fast learner._

 _I grew to like her as a friend._

 _I taught her till the sun went down and she invited me and Tom with her and her friends to Hot Chocolate._

 _Of course I couldn't say no._

 _It felt wrong to._

 _So...we went._

 _After that we exchanged numbers and kept in touch._

 _End of Flashback_

 **No one's POV**

"A couple of months later she was living nearby and when I visited her she lived in cramped up place and since I had an extra room she stayed with me." Sparklez looked back at the locket. "I wasn't going to let her live alone in a place so small." Jessie smiled at him.

"She had a dog too. Making it more cramped there. Living with me allowed her dog to play more outside in the yard." He smiled again.

"Did you ever date?"

"We went on a date once." Sparklez smiled a bit more before frowning. "It didn't go well so we ended up staying friends. I still like her and wanted to show her I wanted to be more. But it never really worked." He looked back at the locket. "I gave her this on the one year that we had met. She never let me open it though." He sighed resting his head against the wall. "How am I going to explain this Ianite. If I make it out alive that is."

"Ianite?"

"She's our goddess." He looked up. "They were best friends. Practically sisters. Ianite wanted to make her a goddess as well but decided to wait because Wild didn't feel ready or the need of it. Ianite is going to disintegrate me for this." He sighed again.

"Tell her the truth." Jessie smiled. "I'm sure she'll understand." He chuckled.

"I hope so."

The sound of a door opening caught their attention. They looked toward it as Jesse, Petra and Lukas as they came out to the library.

"Well Jesse?" Stampy asked. "Who do you think did it?" Jesse froze not knowing how to respond.

"Well..." Jesse began. "According to all the evidence given..." He sighed. "I can't say for certain who did it." Everyone groaned.

"Yeah that's surprising." Petra rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He placed his hands on his hips. "But I don't want to blame any one unless I am 100 percent certain."

"Well I for one," Dan pushed past them. "Am not comfortable being surrounded by possible killers. I am going to go barricade myself in the library. Good day." He walked in shutting the door.

Everyone else muttered something to themselves.

Jessie couldn't help but look at all of them.

Who would what to do this? Especially to some one like Wild and TorqueDawg.

Wild was kind, well tempered and sassy but overall well behaved with everyone.

TorqueDawg was rude and mean.

They were completely different.

So who would kill without reason?

Especially like this.

 **I have such a fun imagination. XD**

 **Now do you guys see why I added myself in? No its not the fantasy thing xD. Its something else.**

 **Virtual cookie to whoever can tell me what it is.**


	12. Who's Next?

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

Jessica couldn't stop thinking about Wild and the sound of her screaming Sparklez's name before being thrown into what was meant to be his doom, still echoed in her mind.

Sparklez was still upset but talking about how they had met had helped. He was now wearing Wild's locket. Refusing to open it, as a respect for Wild's privacy.

He wasn't the only one upset though.

Nearly everyone had lost hope.

Wild kept everyone calm when Sparklez lost his cool.

It seemed like she was the glue that stuck them together because nearly everyone quit talking to one another.

Jessie observed the whole group, with Lukas by her side, because Jesse, Petra and Ivor went to investigate the kitchen.

She and Lukas were so distracted they hadn't noticed that Think had left into the library.

Why couldn't Wild just stood back or pulled him away from the trap instead of pushing him?

Think walked into the library quietly shutting the door behind him.

Dan looked up from where he sat.

"Think?" he stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something." They walked towards each other. "I managed get past the blond guy and his girlfriend, Jessica and Lukas I think."

"Talk about what?" Dan grew nervous.

"I know you pushed the button." Think crossed his arms.

"W-what?" Dan back away. "N-no."

"You don't have to lie to me Dan." Think rolled his eyes. "You're one of my best friends." He walked towards him placing a arm around his shoulder. "I know you're not the White Pumpkin. You don't have the guts do something like this." He laughed. Dan laughed as well.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only ThnxCYA." Think smiled.

"I feel awful." Dan looked down.

"I'm sure you do." Think pulled back his arm. "But haven't you learned ANYTHING about pushing buttons?"

"I never thought something like THIS would happen." Dan sat down with defeat. "Now...Wild is gone. And its all my fault."

Think frowned. His best friend was down.

"It was an accident! Why are buttons so darn pushable!" Dan pouted. Think opened his mouth to say something but instead the sound of a painting breaking came instead. Jesse, Petra and Ivor burst right through it.

"What the-" Dan and Think gasped in surprise as Dan stood quickly.

Not a minute later the sound of a lever being pulled was heard throughout the Library.

Metal bars covered the Library's doors and the fireplace opened as dozens of spiders crawled out.

"Jesse?!" Came Lukas's voice.

"Spiders!" Jesse yelled. "They're everywhere!" Dan and Think quickly pulled out their stone swords and began fighting the giant spiders. Jesse and Petra helped.

"Thanks." Dan thanked Jesse after he saved him from a spider that had tackled him to the ground.

"We need to talk." Jesse, Petra and Think had Dan cornered.

"You heard the part of it being an accident right?" Dan stepped back in fear. The fire in the fireplace was gone. "I'm not the White Pumpkin. I swear it."

"Oh my gosh, Dan. Would you stop talking for like 5 seconds." Jesse looked at him impatiently.

"Sorry. Sorry." Dan looked less scared. "I talk a lot when I get nervous." Think stepped in front of Dan as he moved away from the fireplace.

"Wait you came through that painting on the wall right?" Think began to ponder. "I saw one just like that one upstairs." His eyes widened in realization. "Yes! I-" Think never finished as the lights flickered off and a loud _SLASH_ was heard.

When the lights flickered back on Think was on the floor for a second before he turned into a puff of smoke leaving behind, a leash, a banana, a stone sword, a bone and a fish.

"Enjoying the party?!" The White Pumpkin had been standing behind him. He let out an evil cackle and ran back the way he came. Jesse didn't waste a second and ran after him only to for it to lock behind him.

"Jesse?" Petra said in worry.

"We can't get through!" Ivor yelled.

Jesse heard the White Pumpkin cackle and ran after him.

3 down.

Who is next?

 **I really didn't want to kill Justin but...I did 😥**

 **I'm going to go now. Bye...**

 **Till the Next Chapter.**


	13. Killer

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

Jessie stood in shock as Lukas stood in front if them, The White Pumpkin mask in his hands.

"You got him!" Stampy's voice snapped her back to reality but she didn't stay in it long, getting lost in her own thoughts.

There was absolutely no way it could be Lukas...right?

Of course she barely knew him and didn't know what he was capable of.

Jesse stood in front of Lukas taking the white pumpkin mask into his hands.

"No. No. No. One of _you_ is still the White Pumpkin and trying to pin it on Lukas." He glared.

"Coming from a person with a knack of locking innocent people up." Satcy crossed her arms.

"Its the facts Jesse." Stampy stepped in. "Thesee horrible _things_ , only started happening when _your_ group arrived."

"I did it." Jessie suddenly spoke up. Everyone suddenly turned around and looked at her in shock. "I-I'm the White Pumpkin." Jesse and his gang looked at her in shock but didn't believe her. They knew there was no way of her being it. She was too innocent to do something like this.

Lukas walked to her as Cassie said something about throwing her outside and letting nature take her out and Jesse defended her.

"No you're not." He whispered to her.

"At least it will give Jesse to time to figure out who the real killer is." She smiled.

"We still need to do _something_ with you." Cassie interrupted them. "We can't just have you running around freely."

"What like lock me up or something?" Jessie joked.

"There was a closet in the main hall." Stampy stepped in. "With a _lovely_ metal door seems like the perfect place to lock someone up."

"She was just kidding." Lukas chuckled trying to defend her.

"I guess that's fair." Cassie walked over to Jessie. "But I'm keeping guard because I still don't trust her. Is that cool with everyone?"

"That's funny. Because so don't trust you." Jesse glared.

"Its fine Jesse." Ivor stepped in. "I'll watch over Jessica."

"Awesome." Jessie said in a sarcastic tone before leaving with Ivor and Cassie surrounding her. Next she knew she was in a closet shut with an iron door and Ivor and Cassie standing outside.

Why couldn't this stupid night just end already?

Sparklez, Dan, Stampy and ThnxCYA all sat on the couch. Sparklez, Dan and ThnxCYA looked crestfallen. Lukas walked over and sat down across from them with deseparated sigh.

"Long night eh?" Sparklez decided to sit beside him.

"Yeah." Lukas sighed again. "How are you feeling?" Sparklez frowned.

"I'll get over it. But it will take a while to." Sparklez looked at him. "You really think your girlfriend did it?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Lukas sighed. "But I doubt she would do anything like this. She's from another world that didn't even have red stone."

"Wild didn't know redstone either."

"Nor Think." Dan joined their conversation.

"I can't believe he's gone." ThnxCYA looked down at his hands. "Just like that."

"I shouldn't of moved from that fireplace!" Dan cursed. "If I hadn't he would still be here."

"Or the White Pumpkin would of gotten you both." ThnxCYA frowned.

Jesse walked over.

"You guys doing okay?"

"Define 'okay'." Lukas stated. Jessie sighed.

"Stampy. ThnxCYA." Jesse looked at them. "Where were you when the chase of the White Pumpkin was happening?"

"I was with Lizzy and Stacy eating cookies." ThnxCYA answered.

"I rather not say." Stampy responded nervously.

"Come on Stampy." Dan encouraged. "You're just making yourself look more guilty. Where were you?"

"Fine." Stampy gave in. "I was sitting in a corner humming to myself. It calms me down."

"Uh huh." Jesse plundered for a bit. "Thanks." He walked over to Lizzy and Stacy, who were by a painting.

Not ten minutes later a sound of a painting breaking was heard. They all looked over and saw Jesse broke the large painting of the White Pumpkin.

A secret passageway.

Bingo.


	14. Redness Madness

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"Ugh." A groan escaped her soft red lips. She couldn't feel a thing. She couldn't see a thing.

She tried to stand only to fall once again.

"You think the white pumpkin is down here?" She heard a voice.

"There is a lot passageways." Said another.

"I'll be honest." A third said. "I hope we do. And this time he won't get away unscathed."

"Brutal." Said the first. "I like it." She recognized the voices.

"Jesse? Petra?" She called in a raspy voice. She tried calling out for them. "Jesse?! Petra?!" She called louder.

Could they even hear her?

"Do you guys hear something?" Said the second voice.

"Lukas?" The voice came again.

"There it is again." Petra said as they approached a small cave. As they got closer they saw...

"WILD!" They beemed with delight and ran towards her.

Wild coughed before smiling at them weakly. She was bleeding. Without thinking twice the trio built a way up with dirt up the elevator shaft.

Sparklez, Dan, ThnxCYA, Stacy and Lizzy beemed at the sight of her. Petra and Jesse headed back to investigate the passage. Lukas went to get Ivor since he was good with potions.

Sparklez laid Wild on the couch carefully as if she was an artifact that could break with a single touch.

"Sparklez..." Wild whispered in a raspy voice.

"Shhh" He soothed her hair back. "You'll be okay." He smiled sadly. Even he was losing hope at the sight of her state.

"N-no." She shook her head and pointed to the locket that now rested around his neck. He looked down at it and slowly took it off.

"I didn't open it." He held it in his hand. "I swear." Wild smiled at him resting her hand on his. The feel of her hand was warm to him. Even if she was the verge of her death.

Ivor came in with a bottle of regeneration in his hands. Sparklez moved out the way for the achalmist to do his work, but stood beside her as she held his hand.

Ivor didn't like the mushy stuff of holding hands while he worked but Wild was deing so he let it slide. Besides its not like he was traveling through worlds with 4 love sick teenagers. BLECH!

The sun was nearly up when Wild was able to sit up.

"Thank you." Wild smiled at Ivor. Ivor smiled back her and nodded before going to throw out bloody towels he had used to clean her wounds. Sparklez still hadn't let go of her hand. He was scared to.

"You know you can let go right?" Wild smiled at him.

"I know." He tightened the grip on her hand lightly. Not enough to hurt her. He lift it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "But I'm not planning to." He smiled when he saw her blush. Wild smiled as the blush disappeared from her cheeks. Then she did something she should of done a long time ago. She kissed his nose.

 _I missed his lips._ Wild's eyes widened in realization. She suddenly got the strength to stand and let go of his hand and walked to the other side of the room.

Sparklez was frozen on the couch.

 _That just happened._

Dan, Stampy and ThnxCYA were trying to get him out of his frozen state as Lizzy and Stacy went with Wild, who covered her red face with embarrassment.

 ** _Why can't this night just end?_**

 **A/N: If you get the reference here goddamn I love ya. I blushed writting this.**


	15. Unmasked

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"How are you doing in there?" Lukas leaned against the wall next to the iron door that Jessie was currently locked behind.

"Cramped." Her voiced echoed through. "But I'll live."She was leaning against the small part of the wall next to the iron door.

"You know I could of taken the blame." Lukas told her.

"I know." She smiled slightly even though he couldn't see her, a blush formed in her cheeks. "But I'm used to cramped spots." That was total lie. She hated cramped spots and her mother knew that. She made sure every room in the palace was big enough for her to not become uncomfortable. Jessie didn't like the tight spot but for some reason, the sound of Lukas's voiced soothed her and she had forgotten she was even in there.

"Not that I'm complaining but..." Lukas finally said after a long comfortable silence. "You saw that they were blaming me. Why did you take the blame? Me being accused would of still given Jesse time to find out who the real White Pumpkin is."

Jessie didn't respond though. She was looking through a box of things. Things she found familiar. Things that brought memories back.

"Lukas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Cassie?"

"She went to get Winslow some milk." He looked through the small hole on the iron door. "Why?" When his eyes adjusted to small amount of light that was in there he clearly able to Jessie nearly falling over.

"Jessica!" He didn't care about anything at that moment. He opened the door with the switch of a lever and caught her in his arms when she fell over. "Jessica..." He called her name.

She had fainted. But only for a few seconds as he blew air on her with his hands trying to wake her.

"There you two are." Came Stampy's voice. "Jesse knows who the real White Pumpkin is." Jessie was still a bit shaken up by what she had found in that closet. Lukas wanted to know what it was that she had found.

"I'll tell you later." Jessie said as they walked in room that they had been in just a few hours prior.

"No sign of Cassie but-" Stampy gasped when he saw Cassie was already there.

"Wild?!" Cassie was shocked to see Wild again. So was Jessie. Wild stood between Lizzy and Stacy still a bit embarrassed of the events that happened just not ten minutes ago in that room.

Sparklez stood between Dan and ThnxCYA, his face as red as a tomato. Probably more than a tomato.

"Should I just tell them?" Jesse stepped towards Cassie. "Or should you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Is this going where I think its going?" Ivor questioned.

"The White Pumpkin..." Jesse began. "is Cassie Rose!" He pointed at her. "You're the murderer." Thunder suddenly roared outside.

"What?!" Dan and ThnxCYA looked shocked.

"Are you serious right now?" Sparklez glared at Cassie.

"That can't be possible." Lizzy and Stacy where shocked.

"Look at the facts Jesse." Cassie walked away from the group. Winslow quickly after her.

"We caught Lukas with that pumkin head and Jessica admitted to being The White Pumpkin right after Thinknoodles got taken out. I think you're just lying to protect them."

"Cassie is making a lot of sense right now." Dan said.

"Yeah." ThnxCYA continued. "Got any evidence to back you up?"

"There's one thing that's been bothering me since we got here. Right after TorqueDawg was taken out." Jesse paced. "Cassie was already in the main hall. No one else there. TorqueDawg's picture was somehow CROSSED out." He pointed out. That was true. She was alone in there. They all looked at her in shock.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Cassie protested. "Lukas and Jessica are still way guiltier looking."

"What about the evidence I found in the basement?" He paced once again.

"What was this evidence?" Lukas questioned.

"Shhh." Jessie shushed him. She was really enjoying how ell Jesse laid out the evidence down.

"There was a chest filled with things for the White Pumpkin's festivities. The White Pumpkin had portraits for all of us pre-exed out, except for Cassie." Wild and the YouTubers gasped looking at Cassie.

"But it was the last piece of evidence that really told me who we were dealing with." Jesse looked at all of them before looking at Cassie. "Cats. Dozens of calico cats. And they all looked just like Winslow."

"An amusing story Jesse." Cassie stood in front of Winslow. "If you saw all these supposed cats, then what color IS Winslow? It shouldn't be a problem if you saw a hundred of them."

"Cats? Really?" Jessie raised a brow.

"Shhhh." Lukas shush her. She sent him a small glare but he only smiled.

"Winslow is Black, White and Orange." Jesse crossed his arms. Naming each color without any trouble.

"Cassie is true?" Stacy looked at her shocked.

"This has been to get a portal key hasn't it?!" Wild suddenly spoke.

"I wanted to say that." Jesse silently pouted. Petra gave him a pat on the back before he got serious again.

"Killing anyone who gets in your way!" Wild walked towards her. "You nearly killed Sparklez!" Cassie looked shocked but refused to show them she was afraid. She pulled out her axe as she explained how she was stuck in this world.

"I told Ianite I wouldn't kill out of revenge..." Sparklez looked mad, tired of worthless explaining, as well a sword now on his hand. Everyone was now holding a sword as they all walked towards Cassie. "But right now...you deserve it."

Cassie was now frightened. "I'll kill each and one of you!" She shouted. "I'll-" She continued to say but suddenly slipped and a ton of sand covered her. Everyone, including Wild and Sparklez, began to dig.

They dug quickly trying to get her out but soon her things floated to the top.

"I can't believe it." Stampy looked down at the whole.

"She's gone." ThnxCYA frowned.

"Yikes." Petra frowned. "I guess in all the chaos she forgot where her own traps were." Jessie frowned at the sight. Cassie was gone. For good. She looked at her stuff before realizing.

"Her axe was not there." She said outloud as they began to walk out of the mansion. The Zombies began to burn away.

"That was strange wasn't it." Wild walked beside her. Sparklez walked behind them before finally getting the courage to walk beside Wild and hold her hand. Jessie smiled when she noticed.

"I ship it." Lukas whispered.

"I heard that." Wild glared.

"I ship you two." Sparklez pointed at Lukas and Jessie. They blushed.

"I wish Think and TorqueDawg were here to smell the rotting flesh." Dan frowned. "And Cassie I guess."

"I tried my hardest but I couldn't save everyone."

"We know that Jesse." Lizzy smiled.

"I got my Wild back at least." Sparklez smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"YOUR Wild?" Wild raised a brow.

"Yup" Sparklez made 'p' pop. Wild rolled her eyes lightly but didn't leave his side. Instead she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Lucky for us that portal brought you here." ThnxCYA smiled.

"Speaking of which we need to start looking for our exit portal." Ivor grumbled.

"Cassie said it was right underneath her nose right?" Stacy remembered.

"Yeah so it should be right around here." Jesse looked around as they walked down the stairs.

"Well what do you know." Jessie smiled.

"I guess this is goodbye." Wild began.

"Yeah. Just come by if you happen to run into OUR world." Lukas suggested.

"That would be really nice." ThnxCYA smiled.

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "But I don't think we can portal _hop_ without a portal _key_."

"Well I think Stampy has you covered there." Jesse crossed his arms. They all looked at him.

"You stole the portal key from me?" Dan said shocked.

"It was just supposed to be a prank." Stampy protested. "A harmless prank. I am so sorry. So, so very sorry." He looked guilty.

"Oh come on he's Stampy." Wild pointed out.

"You know he would never hurt anyone." Lizzy added.

"Hey!" Jesse interrupted. "I'm sure you can all share it. Make like your own Order of The Stone."

"Okay. Alright." Dan nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Well I'm not good at goodbyes so I'm just going to go now." Stacy turned around walking away. "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah me too." Dan said waving.

"Cya!" ThnxCYA followed after Dan.

"Byeeee" Stampy ran after them.

"We'll see you guys around." Wild smiled pulling Sparklez along.

"Bye!" He waved as they walked away. "Good luck with your girlfriend there Lukas!" He teased making Lukas blush.

"Come on Sparklypants we have things to discuss." Wild pulled him along.

"Alright, alright." He laughed walking along.

"What a strange, strange bunch of individuals." Ivor commented as they waved at the group. They began to make their way to the portal in silence.

Jessie looked down at her pocket taking out a picture she had picked up and sighed.

"What do you have there Jessica?" Lukas walked beside her.

"I knew Cassie." Jessie said quietly. They all stopped walking an returned to her.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Cassie was a family friend. When I was around 5, my mother and Cassie knew each other. Time runs different in the worlds." She shows them the picture. "According to this picture I was only gone 4 years."

"Cool." Jesse said as he took it. It was Cassie, Isa, a young Jessica and 5 other people in it. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Jessie admitted.

"Is that Soren?" Ivor looked at the picture more closely. It WAS Soren.

"Cool."

"Anyways, should we head back to the Hallway?" Jessie finally said standing in front of them.

"Yup." Jesse stepped in front of her took out the flint & steel. They all surrounded Jesse as he lit it up. But it didn't.

"Huh?" They questioned, looking at the portal.

"That was weird." Jessie touched the golden block.

"Wasn't there-"

"Woah!" They jumped in shock as they fell down the hole. Winslow was resting on top of the portal and jumped right after.

* * *

 **I** **f I wrote story solely focused on Sparklez and Wild's adventures would you guys be willing to read it?**

 **I know it sounds weird but I am hardcore shipping myself with him xD**

 **Every time I watch his videos a get giddy and relate to him so much xD**

 **Anyways please let me know in the comments. Thank you 😊😊**


	16. Cassie

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

"Well there you have it Jesse!" They heard Cassie's voice as the lights turned back on. "Your stuck! Trapped!" She cackles. "Just like I have been in rotting world."

"I knew you weren't dead!" Jessie shouted.

"Ah, Jessica." Cassie smirked. "My youngest niece. So young. So innocent. And yet you're going to go down with these losers." Jessie glared angrily. "You know how it is to feel trapped Jessica. I wonder why you're with people who don't understand you." Cassie walked. "Hand over the Flint & Steel Jesse." She turned her attention back to Jesse. "And I'll let you and your friends free."

"I don't believe her." Ivor whispered. Jessie, Petra and Lukas sent him a glare.

"I don't know how long you guys have hung out with Endermites but the poor things are terribly hungry. I suggest handing it over before I let you find out how sharp their teeth are."

"Uh guys I dropped the flint & steel when we fell." Jesse whispered. "I have no idea where it went."

"Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok, Jesse!" Cassie looked down at them. "You either hand over the Flint & Steel or YOUR LIVES!"

"How about we share?" Jesse suggested.

"Share? Share?!" Cassie didn't look pleased. "What you want just walk out of here, happily holding hands then stab me in the back later?!" She took out a White Pumpkin. "Nope this is taking too long. I'll just let the Endermites eat you and fish it out of your inventory." She placed it on her head. "It'll be the best fishing trip ever!" Her voiced deepened.

"Winslow, my pet, active the TRAP!" She turned to Winslow. But the cat ignored her and continued to lick its paw. Cassie facedpalmed. "You want something right you hafta-" She muttered to herself and turned to them. "Prepare for your death!" She turned around and with the switch of a lever the ground by an to move. Separating Jesse and the gang. Lukas and Petra tried to cut the doors open but the doors were iron.

"Its no use!" Ivor shouted. "Without a button or a lever we'll never get these iron doors opened."

"Hang on guys." Jesse held an enderpearl. "I'm going to get up to the control panel." He tossed it up and a split second later he was hanging off a block. Jessie looked down at the Endermites. They crashed against one another scrambling back and forth. She walked backwards, until her back was completely touching the obisdian.

"Woah!" Jessie felt unbalanced but Lukas grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Toss it down." Petra called out to Jesse.

"Okay. Get ready." He said as he tossed a lever down.

"Got it." Petra smiled.

"Good." Jesse stood. "You guys get to safety. I need to find that flint & steel." Petra flipped the lever and the doors opened letting each of them in.

 _Niece?_ Jessie couldn't help but think of what Cassie told her. Was she really her aunt?

"You okay?" Lukas asked, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh um...y-yeah. I am." Jessie smiled.

"We have to help Jesse." Petra spoke holding a bucket of water. Lukas took the bucket and they went back out.

"How are we going to get up there?" Ivor asked.

Jessie looked through her pockets to see if she had anything left from home. Sand, pink egg, and a leash.

"Will a leash help?" Jessie asked.

"I don't think so." Petra said. They looked around and finally found a way to climb up.

"Cats suck!" Jesse yelled at Cassie a few moments later.

"What did you say?" Cassie said in her disguised voice.

"You heard me!" He shouted. "Cats suck!" Pigs are way cooler!" He shouted.

"I don't get what you're getting at," Cassie walked over to him. "But I'm bored with it."

"Gah!" Petra and Jessie let out their battle cries and attacked Cassie. Lukas poured water making the fire, that blocked Jesse, disappear. Ivor, luckily caught the flint & steel. Cassie ran to Jesse, attempting to knock him over, with full force but Jesse used the flint & steel on her mask and Jessie tripped her causing her to fall into the pit they had been trapped in.

"At least you're still alive!" Jesse yelled. "That's more than TorqueDAwg and Think can say!"

"You're right." Cassie said in a low voice. "Of course you're right."

Jesse and the gang began to leave.

"Jessica wait!" Jessie heard. "Please don't leave me alone. At least give me Winslow. He's my best- my only friend." Jessie didn't know what to do as she looked at the cat. "Please." Cassie begged. "You know what it's like to be alone don't you?"

Jessie looked back at her as memories flashed in her mind.

 _Flashback..._

 _3 year Jessie runs through the newly built walls._

 _"Mommy! Mommy! Look I bwealt." Jessie smiled proudly._

 _"Not right now sweetie." Isa didn't look at her. "Mommy is busy."_

 _Fast forward..._

 _10 year old Jessie._

 _"Mom those things can kill you down there."_

 _"Don't cause any trouble okay sweetheart." Isa kisses her forehead and rides down the rail road._

 _14 year old Jessie._

 _Jessie tosses an egg at the door causing a bunny to spawn._

 _"Hey little guy." She pets it._

 _"Jessica watch out!" Isa believe the bunny is attacking her daughter and shoots it with an arrow._

 _"Mom!" Jessie gets angry and goes to her room locking the door._

 _16 year old Jessie._

 _"My mom will kill you if she finds this Milo." Jessie glared._

 _"This is precisely why I didn't want to show you."_

 _"You show me anything no matter what I say Milo. I let you escape my mom." Jessie glares._

 _End of Flashback._

"I wasn't always alone." Jessie claimed and picked up Winslow. "Take care of her Winslow." She whispers and tosses him to her.

"Thank you Jessica." She holds Winslow.

"Wow so she kept the real portal hidden down here all this time." Jesse placed his hands on his hips.

"Unless this one is a trap too." Ivor said.

"I don't think even _she_ would be that paranoid." Lukas looked at Jesse.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Jessie smiled. "Light it up Jesse." Jesse nodded and stepped forward and a small spark later the portal was lit.

"So far so good." Ivor said.

"Yeah no arrows, no trip floors." Petra added.

"Okay," Lukas agreed. "But who's going first?"

"We're a team." Jesse said looking back at them. "We all go together." Jessie didn't know if it meant her too since she barely knew any of them and they barely knew her. "Even you Jessica." He sensed her uneasiness.

Jessie smiled slightly and they all ran forward. Ivor standing behind.

"Adventure!" He cheered and ran in.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked my version of Episode 6. I already have a good idea for Episodes 7 and 8. Hopefully they're good. I may pick one of the portals to do in the intro of Episode 7 but who knows.**

 **Anyways this episode started a new ship now didn't it xD *sarcastic* great 😂😂😂 I don't mind but I do warn you the story that is focused on them is going to get rated M at some point for mature talk. Nothing nasty but not very kid friendly if you're one of those people who have a dirty mind (I'm one of them).**

 **Anyways till next chapter!**


	17. Taken

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

Jessie couldn't take it anymore! She was going insane!

They've been going from portal to portal to portal! If she knew which one was her portal she would gone back home by now. Jesse was currently helping Lukas put out the fire on his butt.

Petra was frustrated too. Lukily Jessie was able to hide her frustration much easier than Petra.

Jesse and Petra soon began arguing and Lukas tried to calm them down.

They desperately needed a break.

"Forger it!" Petra shouted. "I am out of here!" She walked through a Redstone portal they were standing in front of.

"Well...that went well." Lukas broke the silence.

"Ugh!" Jessie too walked in. She and Petra had gotten to know each other pretty well by now and couldn't let her go on her own.

"Well...there she goes too." Lukas frowned.

"You two really like to make your girlfriends mad don't ya." Ivor crossed his arms.

"They're not our girlfriends." Jesse and Lukas protested with a blush.

"We can't just let them walk away right?" Ivor looked towards the portal.

"No." Jesse shook his head. "No we can't. Come on guys. Let's go find them." He walked in.

"Oof!" The three males groaned as they landed on hot and hard clay.

The three stood in the middle of a Mesa Biome. Mountains surrounded them and a small road of regular sand.

"Any of you see the girls?" Jesse asked.

"No sign of either of them." Ivor reported as he continued to walk around the small area they stood. "They couldn't of gotten far though."

"Let me write our entry point." Lukas took out a notebook, compus and feather pen.

"Hey Lukas I've been meaning to ask. What's that?" Jesse pointed to the book.

"Oh! Ah! Its just a book." He chuckled. "I picked up back in the White Pumpkin's place." He closed it. "Its all about different biomes and stuff."

"Great idea Lukas." Jesse complemented.

"So...what's next on the agenda anyway?" Lukas wondered. Jesse stepped back and looked at the biome. "Its a pretty cool new place. Who knows what can be around the next corner."

"First things first." Jesse turned to them. "We find the girls. We can't just have them running around on their own."

"Yeah." Lukas nodded in a agreement. "I'm amazed how fast they went where ever they went." He sighed. "I hope their okay."

"Hmmm." Ivor looked at the ground. "Would you look at that. Sand."

"It looks like some sort of road." Lukas observed.

"Going to write about it in your little journal?"

"Its not little but yes." Lukas glared.

"A road huh?" Jesse plundered. "Is that natural?"

"I don't think so." Lukas said. "Well if I was Petra or Jessica and saw a road, I'd probably follow it."

"Yes although the two girls may be impulsive and well rebellious their survival skills are very sharp."

"Lukas has a good point. I bet if we follow it, we'll find them." Jesse turned and began to walk with Ivor and Lukas following behind.

It didn't take long for the male trio to find the girls. No thanks a shrieking scream.

"Let go of me!" Jessie's screams came.

"Jessica!" Lukas ran ahead.

"Lukas wait!" Jesse ran after him.

"Ugh I don't know how much running my old legs can take." Ivor rolled his eyes and ran after the teens.

"Get your slimy hands of her!" Petra yelled as she tried to land a hit on the zombies separating her from Jessie.

Jessica screamed as the zombie holding her took her away with more of them making a shield around her.

"Jessica!"

"Lukas?" Jessie tried to wiggle out but they trapped her once again. Jesse and Lukas took out their swords quickly and ran towards her but the zombies created another shield knocking them back.

It wasn't long after that the Zombies where out of sight along with Jessie.

"Jessica!" Lukas tried calling out for her but all they could hear was the sound of her name echoing through the dessert.


	18. Meeting PAMA

**Summary:** Jessica aka Jessie, daughter of The Founder and heir to Sky City's throne, has always been a great builder like her mother but sometimes feels left out of her mother's life. Always having to go down to the base of the island to get resources and always having to lock up innocent people for a stupid law. Now that's she's a teen, she's determined to do something about it. With the help of the new arrivals, she may just accomplish to rid of the law. Even make new friends and maybe even get a blonde boy's heart.

* * *

Jessie struggled getting out of the Zombies grip. Surprisingly they were stronger than the ones they had ran into in the other worlds.

"Jessie." A robotic like voice came. She recognized it. But it was much bigger and louder and...male?

"Where have you been?" The robotic voice came once again. The zombies suddenly dropped her on the ground. She stood up seeing white ground a machine kind of thing in front if her. She turned around as she dusted herself off and before her was a large screen with a giant face.

"PAMA?" She gasped. _Oh no_!

"Jessie." It smiled. "Such. Grown up. You are."

"You...too." She smiled weakly.

"How did you get here?"

"Um...I walked?" She knew what it wanted. And she was not about to give it to it.

"Jessica." It spoke again. It rarely called her Jessica. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jessie refused to speak again. She knew it would get mad, but she didn't care. PAMA could get as mad as it wanted.

"Don't be stubborn." It said. "You know where it is." Jessie gave it her back. She refused to speak and that made PAMA angry. "I don't want to hurt you Jessica." Jessie still didn't speak.

"Jessica!" She turned around to see Lukas and the rest of the gang.

"Shhhh." She motioned to him. He smiled sheepishly as the group walked onto where she stood. Lukas stood beside her.

"New comers." PAMA smiled.

"What the heck is that?" Lukas asked. Jessie only stayed quiet again.

"I am PAMA. " It answered.

"This may sound like a stupid question but what IS PAMA?" Jesse asked standing in front his friends.

"I am what you may call a computer." It spoke. "A thinking machine. But there has never been a computer quite like me." It smiled once again.

Jessica has heard this speech before. They made a big mistake coming into this world. Harper, one of her 'Aunts', barely got her and her mother out alive.

 _Flashback_

 _9 year old Jessica is holding a small version of PAMA_

 _"We'll always be friends right?" Jessie asks._

 _"Of course." PAMA promises. "I promise to never hurt my friends."_

 _That promise didn't last very long._

 _"Alright." Harper smiled. "I got all the chips on some of the monsters. Lets get this computer working shall we?" Jessica smiled brightly and put down PAMA on the floor. Its smile glitched in and out before its entire face going red._

 _Moments later Chaos began._

 _"Run through the portal!" Harper told Isa and Jessica._

 _"Aunt Harper!" Jessica yelled as Isa brought her through. That was 8 years ago._

 _End of Flashback_

"You're only making this more difficult Jessie." PAMA spoke to Jessica once again.

"How do you know my name?" Jesse asked.

"He wasn't speaking to you." Jessica glared at PAMA.

"Tell me where it is." PAMA spoke again.

"I don't know where it is." Jessie admitted.

"What does it want?" Jesse asked. The platform that they stood on shook.

"Where is the exit portal Jessie?!" PAMA was really mad now!

"You re-entered this world Jessie. Where there is an entrance there is also an exit." PAMA argued.

"Well hate to break it to you but we've been through a lot of portals for the past 4 weeks and it hasn't been easy finding the exit portal for none of them." Jessie informed. "Just because we were able to come in here doesn't mean we know where the exit is."

"You're lying." PAMA spoke. "You know it's no good to lie to me."

"Gah!" She and her friends were suddenly grabbed by the arms and held back. Jessie knew her time was up. When she was 8 years old, she had helped Harper design PAMA. One of the features was that when she made PAMA mad enough, PAMA would break down. It didn't work now.

"I'm sorry guys." Jessie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought if I made it angry enough, PAMA would break down. Apparently it disabled that feature." Jessie frowned.

"Wait, so you've been here before?" Ivor asked. "Do you know a woman with dark skin and snow white hair?"

"What woman?!" Jessie's eyes widen.

"I'm really sorry it has to be this way Jessica." PAMA said.

"You're making a big mistake PAMA." Jesse stopped. "I never go down without a fight." PAMA got angry again.

"Welcome Petra." PAMA said. Jesse, Jessie and Ivor gasped at the sight of Petra with red glowing eyes. Jessie was pulled next.

"You promised PAMA!" She shouted, anger in her eyes.

"You didn't coroporate." PAMA frowned. "I need an alternate way to get to your brain."

"Don't forget what I can do PAMA." Jessie held her ground.

"Welcome Lukas." PAMA suddenly said. Jessie turned her head to see Lukas. His eyes glowing red and a blank expression plastered in his face. PAMA glared.

"Hey PAMA!" Jesse suddenly called. "Trust me when I tell you: Trust no one." Jesse smirked. PAMA looked confused. It fuzed in and out.

"Diverting power!" It shut down. Jessie, Jesse and Ivor were free.

"We're free!" Ivor cheered.

"Good job you guys!" Jessie turned around to see an older looking lady. Her skin was as dark and she had brown eyes. Her hair was white and she wore a yellow jumpsuit outfit with a brown hoodie, black goggles, black gloves and black shoes.

"Aunt Harper?!" Jessie said in a surprised tone.

"Jessica?!" Harper was just as surprised as her. "You three need to get out of here. PAMA is a faster learner than you think."

"Paradox on hold." PAMA spoke again as Harper gave it her back, rolling her eyes. "Gasp. My creator. Have you finally decided to merge with me?"

"Oh don't you start with that again." She turned around. "Come on you guys!" She jumped off the roof of a home, she was standing on. "This way!"

"What about Petra and Lukas?" Jesse asked.

"There's no time." Jessie told him and ran down the stairs. Ivor shrugged and followed after her, Jesse got the message and followed quickly after them. They ran through mobs of people and monsters. Jessie recognized some.

"Don't run Jessica." One stood in front of her.

"Uncle Ron?" She stared at him. "Wow. I'll tell you one thing, PAMA did succeed in making SOMEONE useful. No offense Uncle Ron." Ron only stared at her blankly but she could tell he wasn't happy with her statement.

"Don't make things harder than it needs to be Jessica." He spoke again and attempted to grab her.

"Nope!" She dogged him and ran off.

"How many Aunts and Uncles do you HAVE?!" Jesse asked as they ran.

"They're not really related to me." She said. "I just call them that. Harper on the other hand is more of my grandma but she doesn't like me to call her that."

"She's married?" Ivor asked, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"No." Jesse shook her head. "But she did raise my mom." She told him. "Gah!" They stoped abruptly.

"We'll never survive jumping down." Ivor looked down at the canyon.

"We would with these." Jesse took out three Ender Pearls and handed one to Jessie and Ivor.

"Great idea." Jessie complemented. "Now to throw them in the right spot." Jesse looked around.

"There!" He pointed to an open field and the three tossed it.

"As soon as they land-" Ivor began but the sound of the controlled citizens interrupted him. Jessie looked at Lukas as he approached her. He held his arms wide ready to grab her. He was cute and admitted to having a crush on him to Petra by now but if he was going to hold, this was not how it was going to go down.

"Snap out of it Lukas!" She shouted at him. _Why haven't that landed yet?!_

"Don't go Jessie." PAMA spoke through him.

 _Zing!_

They suddenly fell on hot ground.

"Why is that so disorienting?" Jesse stood while helping Jessie up as well.

"Lets move." Harper suddenly appeared grabbing Jessie by the wrist and pulled her along. Jessie didn't force herself and followed.

"Wow. She is amazing." Ivor commented. He turned around. "Oh no."

"Run!" Jesse told him and ran after Harper and Jessie.


End file.
